<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 10 - Caught in the Rain by TinyFakeFanficRock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650631">Day 10 - Caught in the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock'>TinyFakeFanficRock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, all aboard the rarepair train</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little old-school chivalry in New Vegas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raul Tejada/Judah Kreger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 10 - Caught in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the first sheet of rain descends, Judah yelps, snatches up his beloved checkerboard, and darts into Miguel's Pawn Shop before the rain warps it.  Raul stays behind, collecting a few fallen pieces before heading inside after him.  They use the top of a low shelf to take inventory; sure enough, all the pieces are still there, even the Nuka-Cola cap standing in for a red one lost long ago.</p><p>Judah flicks the rain off the bill of his cap and turns to Miguel.  "Hey, son, you got a towel around here for this true gentleman?  Can't have him catching his death just for my checker set, even if it is the one I've had since ... the old days."</p><p>Raul shakes his head, smiling.  "The rain's not gonna bother me, man, I only look like I'm melting."  He still can't believe a guy like Judah cares anything for a guy like him.</p><p>He seems to sense that hesitation and huffs a frustrated sigh.  "None of that, Raul; us old men have to stick together."</p><p>"Yeah.  Stick together."  If he still had eyebrows, he'd waggle them at Judah, but instead he'll have to rely on a thick layer of suggestion in his voice.</p><p>"I swear to god, you start that lovey-dovey crap again, I'm gonna chuck you both back out in the rain," Miguel snaps.</p><p>"Show some respect for your elders, sonny," Judah admonishes him, and he and Raul dissolve into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>